The Mysterious Power
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: A man looking like ichigo appears in the soul society with chin length straight black hair and blue eyes and with 2 Zanpakto and he starts to randomly destroy the soul society what will happen now
1. The Great Awakening

**The Mysterious Power **

Chapter 1: The Great Awakening

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**This is my firs bleach fic so yay enjoy hope it cat he's your eye ;)**

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

* * *

Every 100 years a Idaina yūgo forms within the Precipice World. When two lone strands of two different spirt ribbon's defuse and form together to make a new single entity. Now the time has come for a new Idaina yūgo to from. The spirt ribbon's of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki spirt ribbon's have both lost one strand, these separate strands normally die off or get lost within the Precipice World but these two strands are special. The reason they are special is because they are connected. Now these strands have found each other and formed the Idaina yūgo. A being with the power's of both the parent ribbons.

_Precipice World 11:32 Pm_

From the wresting flow two pieces of purple sludge from together in the middle of the path, then in a explosion of blinding light the Idaina yūgo Idaina yūgo took the form of a soul reaper with the face of Ichigo but with chin length straight jet black hair several strands of hair always hanging between his eyes from Rukia, He is wearing the standard Soul Reaper attire with a blue thick strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as a collar his Zanpakto was two sword sheathed on both sides fo his hip. There was one difference from the reaguler reaper attire was that instead of sandals he was wearing black army boots.

He is floating a foot off the ground as air and sand twist around beneath him making his jet black hair wig out. His eyes are closed as he slowly descended to the ground opening his eyes to reveal his violet colored eyes. As he lands he starts to fall forward he utters

"Shit." Because he fell straight on his face he then started to get back up but then memories of both Ichigo and Rukia's life started to flash though out his mind

"Shit." He said again as his violet eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back to the ground.

_Flash Back_

"Mom mom mom wake up wake up!" A nine year old Ichigo yelled as he pushed the bloody corpse of his dead mother as tears threaten to spill from his eyes

"Mom please mom please wake up!" Ichigo yelled as he let his tears fall down his face

"MOMMY PLEASE WAKE UP!" Ichigo screamed as he stopped pushing her and sobbed into the sky.

_Next Flash Back_

"Captian...Thank you so much...for letting me fight." Kaien shiba thanked Jūshirō Ukitake as he laid limp in Rukia's arms with her zanpakto rammed threw his chest

"Yea." Jūshirō said

"K-Kaien...you didn't...intentionally?" Rukia stuttered

"Rukia...I put you in terrible danger by making you go along with my selfishness. I'm sorry. It must've of been hard. Thanks...Because of you...I can leave my heart here." Kaien said right before he died

"No...I haven't done a single thing worthy of your thanks." Rukia said as she broke down in tears.

_Next Flash Back_

"Do you want to save your family?" Rukia questioned weakly as she laid against a pole

"Of course I do if there's a way then tell me how." Ichigo said said without hesitation as he looked at Rukia.

"It will only be temporary." Rukia said as she picked up her zanpakto and pointed it a Ichigo. "But you must become a soul reaper your self."

"Wha." Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded

"You must take my Zanpakto and run it threw the center of your being so that I'm may poor my power's into you." Rukia explained as the hollow screeched

"I can't guarantee that you will live but if it doesn't work then it won't matter." Rukia said as Ichigo thought it over quickly then the Hollow screeched again and started to walk towards them

"Then give me that blade soul reaper." Ichigo said

"It's not soul reaper my name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia told Ichigo her name as Ichigo grab the blade of her Zanpakto as the hollow launched at them

"And my name is...Ichigo Kurosaki." As he impaled himself with her blade then a blinding blue light flashed out in the ally, and then the hollow got it's right arm chopped off then Ichigo appeared in the normal soul reaper attire with a oversized katana slung over his right shoulder.

_Flash Back Ends_

The Idaina yūgo got up and grunted as he held his head with his right hand. As he shook his head back and forth, to get his barring's back. Then he saw very quickly all of the battles that Ichigo and Rukia have fought even there most recent fight against Xcution.

"Shit." the Idaina yūgo grunted as the flash of the memories went through his head he was looking at the ground he then looked up and saw a door way he then remember the name of said door way it was the senkaimon he walked towards it and went through it

_Soul Society 12:00 Am_

The Idaina yūgo walk out of the sekaimon gate looked back and forth then he looked forward and drew his twin zanpackto.

* * *

**AND DONE with my newest story as you probably have already noticed the the grammar is way better than it is in my other story's that is because I had help from one of my friends his grammar is 100 times better than mine so any way since I'me having help with this one it will have a new chapters out every month so yea any way thanks for reading drop me a review fav and a follow if you please and hope you like the concept of first my bleach story ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT ;)**


	2. One Man Assault On The Gotie 13

**The Mysterious Power**

Chapter 2: One Man Assault On The Gotie 13

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique or things that have names**"

**This is my firs bleach fic so yay enjoy hope it cat he's your eye ;)**

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

**Bleach is owned by every one who has rights**

* * *

_Soul Society 12:00 Am_

The Idaina yūgo walk out of the **sekaimon** gate looked back and forth then he looked forward as he drew his twin **zanpackto**. With a full moon over high shining brightly down upon the Soul Society.

"Look's like I'm gonna have some fun!" The Idaina yūgo said coolly. Then two male guards noticed him from across the path way.

"Hey you can't be here this late unless you have authorization from the head captain." The guard that approached him first said. The Idaina yūgo looked at the guard approaching him and sensed his spiritual pressure. Then the Idaina yūgo slashed the guard that was in front of him in a x shape.

"Wow what the fuck are you doing!" The second guard screamed from behind the first guard who was slowly falling. Then the Idaina yūgo Spartan kicked the first guard into the second guard with his right foot.

"**Hado #33 Sōkatsui**!" The Idaina yūgo yelled as he held up his right hand and shot a massive red projectile wave of spiritual energy that demolished the pathway to the **sekaimon**. The Idaina yūgo looked at the destruction he caused and smirked he then felt a strong spiritual pressure coming his way he smirked to himself and flashed step out of sight. Then a women with a very large rack with Strawberry Blonde short hair, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face. She dresses in the garb typical of a soul reaper uniform, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She had a thin necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders it was lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. she flashed stepped about 20 feet in the center of the sekaimon, where the trail of destruction began.

"What's going on over here?!" Rangiku exclaimed as she arrived on the scene. Then her battle instincts kicked in and she dodged a red wave of energy by jumping back. When she landed her hand was on the hilt of her **zanpackto**.

"What the hell was that?!" Rangiku exclaimed again as multiple red waves came at her from the sky. The busty strawberry blond **flash stepped **out the way to avoid the incoming waves. Rangiku reappeared in the sky then a massive red wave came at her, there was no time to think so she grabbed **Haineko** and tried to block the attack. But the attack was to much and it sent her flying back to the ground. She crashed into the ground causing a crater. She crawled out on her stomach as the Idaina yūgo flash stepped in front of her. Rangiku then looked up at the Idaina yūgo and said.

"I-Ich-higo." Rangiku stuttered with a very confused face she then coughed up some blood

"Not quite." The Idaina yūgo said coldly as he spun the sword around in his right hand until it reached a reversed grip and went to go stab her in the back until a spinning blade came in the left side of his peripheral vision making him **flash step** back a few feet. The Idaina yūgo looked to his left and saw a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, with the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He's wearing a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He was wearing a sleeveless shihakushō, and had the lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. It was lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo?!" Shūhei exclaimed as he brought back his **Zanpakto** back to himself.

"Like I told the half dead bimbo over there not quite." The Idaina yūgo said cooly as he pointed one of his swords at Rangiku

"So who the hell are you?!" Shūhei yelled/asked

"Beat me and find out." The Idaina yūgo taunted with a smirk as he rested his swords on his shoulders

"That's fine by me." Shūhei said as he **flash stepped **behind the Idaina yūgo and went to cut him down but the Idaina yūgo blocked it with his sword in his right hand.

"You'll have to be faster than that." The Idaina yūgo taunted over his shoulder.

"Will see about that." Shūhei said as he furrowed his brow and jump back. When he landed he threw **Kazeshini** in his right hand at the Idaina yūgo who spun around and blocked the spinning twin sided scythe by having it bounce of one of his swords and he charged at Shūhei. The Idaina yūgo swung his sword in a diagonal arc down with the sword in his right hand. Shūhei blocked the the blade with the staff of his twin sided scythe but was pushed back by the force of the swing.

'_What strength!_' Shūhei thought as he grunted then The Idaina yūgo appeared behind him and Spartan kicked him in the back making him tumble forward. Shūhei rolled forward and got up as he got up he spun around to face his opponent. But when he turned around the Idaina yūgo was right in front of him and ran him threw the right side of his stomach with the sword in his left hand.

"Looks like you lost." The Idaina yūgo taunted again as he started to twist the sword in Shūhei's stomach making him cry out in agony as the sword twisted in his stomach then the Idaina yūgo stabbed Shūhei in his left shoulder then lifted his right hand to Shūhei's left shoulder and extend his index finger.

"**Hado #4 ********Byakurai!**" The Idaina yūgo shouted and shot a red lighting blot through Shūhei's left shoulder completely destroying Shūhei's shoulder. Shūhei then started to lose conciseness from the pain. Then Shūhei started to lean against the the Idaina yūgo

"Awww how unfortunate now you'll never no my name." The Idaina yūgo said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he spartan kicked him _again_ in the stomach causing the swords to slide through him as he flew back hit the ground and rolled backwards. The Idaina yūgo walked up to the unconscious form of the co-lieutenant of squad 9 and spun the sword around in his right hand until it reached a reversed grip and went to go stab Shūhei in the middle of his chest. Right before he launch his attack he used the sword to block another sword coming for him.

"You know I'm getting really annoyed with you guys interrupting my finishing blows!" The Idaina yūgo said with great frustration and anger in his voice he looked up and saw a man with long red crimson hair tied into a pony tail covering his forehead was a maroon bandana. He was wearing the normal soul reaper attire but on his arms were long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms it was lieutenant Renji Abarai.

"Sorry about that but I don't like it when people are hurting my friends." Renji said as he and the Idaina yūgo locked blades. Then suddenly loud foot steps appeared from behind the Idaina yūgo and blocked a incoming attack from behind with his left blade as he looked back a little and saw a bald guy with His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner,wearing a sleeveless version of the normal soul reaper attire he had a gold-plated shoulder plate on his right arm with the kanji for dragon printed on it, it was the 3rd Seat of squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame.

"If you call that a sneak attack then your not gonna last long against me either." The Idaina yūgo said sadly, knowing of his up coming win.

"O yea well I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass within a minute" Ikkaku yelled with a devilish grin on his face. the Idaina yūgo turned his head sharply over towards Renji then blinked, suddenly a burst of red reiatsu came off of the Idaina yūgo's body. Sending Ikkaku,Renji, and the unconscious Shūhei flying.

"What immense power this should be fun." Ikkaku said as landed with a devilish grin

"His spiritual pressure feels like Ichigo's and Rukia's." Renji said as he carefully placed the injured Shuhei on the ground as he landed

"**Extend**."

"**Roar**."

"**Hozukimaru**!"

"**Zabimaru**!" Renji and Ikkaku send in unison as they released there **shikai**

"So you two decided to get serious well this should be a little bit more fun than I thought it would be." The Idaina yūgo said with a smirk of enjoyment and charged at Ikkaku. He swung the sword in his left hand in a diagonal arc aiming for Ikkaku's right shoulder area but Ikkaku blocked the attack with the blade if his spear, then the Idaina yūgo swung for Ikkaku's stomach with the sword in his right hand but had to block Renji's incoming **Zabimaru** with the sword. They had entered another three way deadlock.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The Idaina yūgo complemented his opponents

"I can say the same thing to you." Renji said with excitement in his voice. Then the Idaina yūgo quickly backed flipped backwards, then rushing at both opponents he swung his swords in a violent array of attacks. Ikkaku and Renji were both having difficulty blocking the powerful sword swings.

"It seems that the tide of battle is now in my favor again isn't it?" The Idana yūgo smirked as he launched what looked to be a red and white **Getsuga Jūjishō** or a crossed shape **Getsuga** from both his swords straight for Renji and Ikkaku. Ikkaku and Renji both avoided the attack by using **flash step**. But the Idaina yūgo wasn't done. Smoke and debris had surrounded Ikkaku and Renji.

"What the hell was that?!" Ikkaku exclaimed when the smoke cleared.

"It looked like Ichigo's **Getsuga Tenchō**!" Renji said.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Ikkaku yelled/asked.

"Yea and why do you look like Ichigo?!" Renji questioned.

"Like I told those weaklings before,beat me and find out,that is if you can!" The Idaina yūgo taunted cooly as he prepared his next attack. He charged at Ikkaku and Renji, then he leaped into the ready to deliver his charged attack, but when he was within sword reach between them he **flashed stepped** out of sight. Renji and Ikkaku were both ready for what might happen next. Idaina yūgo **flash stepped** into the sky he then started to spin downwards towards Renji and Ikkaku while having a **Getsuga Tensho** spin around him and his blades. Both Renji and Ikkaku sensed the Idaina yūgo's spiritual pressure and they looked up with wide eyes. It was already to late to avoid/block the attack because he was a meters distance from their heads before they had time to react.

"**Getsuga Tensho**!" The Idaina yūgo yelled as he released his attack apon them. A massive wave of white and red consumed Ikkaku and Renji. The Idaina yūgo landed in a crouched position and smirk to himself as a giant smoke cloud was all that was left from his attack. So he thought , then the Idaina yūgo saw two figures in the smoke those two figures became clearer as the smoke cleared it was a injured Renji and Ikkaku.

"I'm impressed that you two survived that." The Idaina yūgo said with surprise in his voice.

"Were tougher than you think." Ikkaku said

"But your stronger than we thought you were." Renji said as he raised **Zabimaru** to his shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment but I know your both not at your full power yet so release your **Bankai** and I will show you my **shikai**." The Idaina yūgo said as he got up

"What you haven't been using your **shikai**?!" Ikkaku cried outraged.

"No I haven't, but I will warn you now that if you don't release into your **Bankai** then you will die." The Idaina yūgo warned them with a devilish grin.

"You arrogant prick!" Ikkaku yelled at the Idaina yūgo

"Save it Ikkaku if this kid wants to die so badly why not, lets grant him his wish." Renji said as he got ready to release his **Bankai.**

"Fine." Ikkaku grunted, as they both begun to release there Bankai's

"**BANKAI!**" They yelled as teal smoke swirled around Renji and Ikkaku

"**Slaying Dance Of The Black Moon.**" The Idaina yūgo held his zanpaktos out in front of him and cross the blades in a x shape motion to wear the guards are touching as he says the command slowly as he extends his arms to were there fully extend to his right and left The blade in his right hand turns into a a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade The cross guard is black with four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release") the hilt is black with blue diamonds.a white short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The blade in his left hand turns a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade while the hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a black ribbon forms from the pommel.

"**Sode no Zangetsu**!" The Idaina yūgo called out the name of his **shikai**.

"**Hihiō Zabimaru**!" Renji called out the name of his **bankai** as **zabimaru** was transformed into a giant version of it self resembling the skeleton of a snake. Renji also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape, and the ape's skull can be seen over his left shoulder, while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm.

"**Ryūmon Hōzukimaru**!" Ikkaku called out the name of his **bankai** as **Hozukimaru** transformed into 3 giant weapons Its two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard guando. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. letting the central portion float behind him. Ikkaku lost the upper have of his soul reaper uniform

"Those swords they look like..." Renji trailed off

"What's the name of your **Zanpakto** kid?!" Ikkaku yelled at The Idaina yūgo

"**Sode no Zangetsu**." The Idaina yūgo stated as he stated the name of his Zanpakto.

"What the hell it's like Rukia and Ichigo's Zanpakto have fused!" Renji yelled

"Enough talk let's get this over with ill crush both of you in five moves." The Idaina yūgo stated and challenged Renji and Ikkaku.

"You sure you can back up those words?!" Ikkaku yelled then the Idaina yūgo **flash stepped **from his and Renjis view.

"I'm sure...**Some no Mai Tsukishrio**." The Idaina yūgo said as he appeared in between Renji and Ikkaku as a white glowing circle formed underneath The Idaina yūgo and his opponents.

"IKKAKU MOVE!" Renji yelled at Ikkaku and **flash stepped** out of the range of the Idaina yūgo's attack.

"I KNOW!" Ikkaku yelled back and **flash stepped** out the way also a a pillar of black and white ice formed

"That was to close." Renji stated as he reappeared in mid air with Ikkaku right next to him looking at the pillar of black and white ice.

"Yea your telling me." Ikkaku said

"**Tsugi no mai Hakuren**!" Renji and Ikkaku heard from above/behind them then they turned around and looked up and saw a large black and white avalanche of cold air coming straight for them. Renji acted quicker and fired back.

"**Hikotsu Taihō**!" Renji called out the name of his attack and fired a red beam of spiritual energy from **Zabimaru's** mouth straight for the black and white avalanche. When the two attacks collided they were even.

"Go Ikkaku while I hold of his attack!" Renji ordered Ikkaku. Ikkaku nodded in response and **flash stepped** behind the Idaina yūgo's attack when he did he saw the Idaina yūgo behind the attack and chose to attack him. Ikkaku charged at the Idaina yūgo with both of the weapons in hand. Then the Idaina yūgo hastily spun around to block the attack.

"This is move three, your done! **Getsuga Tenshou!" **The Idaina yūgo yelled. As he shot a point blank **Getsuga** in Ikkaku's face, sending him flying back to the ground. Next the Idaina yūgo jumped back to doge **Zabimaru** coming right for him. He then charged at Renji. Renji swings down **Zabimaru**, to block the Idaina yūgo who was pretty much in Renji's face

"Move four one more left." The Idaina yūgo said as he **flash stepped** backwards till he was a good ways away from Renji.

"Will see about that!" Renji yelled angrily as he brought **Zabimaru** back to himself.

"This is it the final move and your demise Renji Abarai! **Getsuga Hakuren**!" The Idaina yūgo yelled as his spiritual pressure flared and fired a giant red blast from the tips of **Sode no Zangetsu**.

"I won't lose! **Hikotsu Taihō**!" Renji yelled and pulled all of his strength into his attack and fired a giant red blast of energy from **Zabimaru's** mouth. The two attacks collided and sent out a shock wave when they met. Soon after there little stalemate was brought to a end as the Idaina yūgo's attack started to push Renji's **Hikotsu Taihō **back. The Idaina yūgo's attack beat out Renjis and blasted him to the ground in a giant explosion when the smoke was cleared Renji was covered in Ice.

"Check mate Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame." The Idaina yūgo said as he looked down and turned to face his next opponent.

"I guess your next captain Kuchiki." The Idaina yūgo said as he faced a tall man with slate gray eyes and long black hair, kept in a hair piece. Wearing the normal soul reaper uniform under a sleeveless captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. also wearing fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. It was captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 9.

"I can not allow you to run rampant in the soul society anymore." Byakuya said cooly as he drew **Senbonzakura** and held his zanpackto right in front of him self

"Getting right to the point I see...well then lets get started!" The Idaian yūgo said

"**Scatter** **Senbonzakura.**" Byakuya said as he released his shikai. His sword glowed a faint pink as it separated into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments. The Idaina yūgo slashed a pressure with his swords sending a crossed shape attack heading for Byakuya. Right before the attack hit the captain, Byakuya blocked it with his very tiny sword fragments. Then the Idaina yūgo **flash stepped** behind Byakuya and went to strike his neck with both of his swords. Yet again Byakuya blocked it with Senbonzakura's peddles. The Idaina yūgo **flash stepped** back so he wouldn't get hit with the peddles. Now both opponents were standing still in the air ,waiting for the next attack the other may deliver. The Idaina yūgo tilted both his swords and charged at Byakuya, but stopped mid way in his charge. He looked off to his right sensing a stronger spiritual pressure. Noticing this the Idaina yūgo had a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"Well You've been fun captain Kuchiki, but I feel that your strength just won't suffice my lust for battle. because I have found an even stronger opponent...Good bye." The Idaina yūgo said as he lunched a getsuga Tensho at Byakuya disappearing behind the wave of energy as he concealed his spiritual pressure and flashed stepped over in the direction of the stronger opponent.

* * *

**And finished with a badass chapter and cliffhanger to torture all of you readers of my first bleach fic with my best buddy Nikolai he has help me with this stuff also he not really Russian he every thing so yay any way hope you enjoyed and review fav and follow. Also if you want the translation for the Japanese words look it up your self **

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	3. One Man Assault On The Gotie 13 P2

**The Mysterious Power**

Chapter 3: One Man Assault On The Gotie 13 P2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique or things that have names**"

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

**Bleach is owned by every one who has rights**

* * *

_The Distance Between Insanity and Genius Is Measured Is Only Measured By Success._

_-Bruce Feirstein_

_Soul Society 1:00 Am_

"Well You've been fun captain Kuchiki, but I feel that your strength just won't suffice my lust for battle. because I have found an even stronger opponent...Good bye." The Idaina yūgo said as he lunched a **Getsuga Tensho** at Byakuya disappearing behind the wave of energy as he concealed his spiritual pressure and flashed stepped over in the direction of the stronger opponent.

The idana yūgo flashed stepped onto the top of a building. He started rapidly jumping from the edge of one building to another, progressively getting closer and closer to the strong spiritual pressure. A demented grin had begun to spread on the Idaina yūgo's face. He was becoming extremely excited at the fact that he will be killing a higher level person. He had now begun to run ,jump, and flash step at a fast rate. As he found his new opponents location he stopped and looked for him but he did not find his opponent

"Were the hell is he?" The Idaina yūgo said as he looked

"Were the hell's who?" A deep voice questioned from behind the Idaina yūgo. The Idaina yūgo jumped forward, then on a dime hastily turned around to see a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance, with green eyes and long, stringy black hair Going past his shoulders, with a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face, he was wearing a sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. Wearing the normal soul reaper attire underneath. He also had on a signal piece eyepatch covering his right eye. The eyepatch is black with a grey outline it was captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I was looking for you Kenpachi Zaraki." The Idaina yūgo said.

"Well I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm guessing your the bastard causing trouble?" Kenpachi questioned.

"And what if I am that bastard?" The Idania yūgo asked.

"Then I'm gonna have fun killing you." Kenpachi said with a growling rumble to his voice, as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Looks like I found what I was looking for." The Idania yūgo said happily as a evil grin started to spread across his face As well.

Then both men charged at each other, once they were within each other's reach they both started rapidly swinging swords at one another with the intention to kill. In there ferocity of slashes there was block's,doges,and lots of hits blood was sent flying as the to came to a dead lock. Kenpachi had now had two deep cuts running in a x formation across his chest and a shit tone of little cuts littered across his body and Idaina yūgo received a deep slash across his chest. Both men were battling fiercely, while profusely bleeding as they kept fighting. The Idaina yūgo took a step back as he changed his style of attacks. They became faster but loose almost as if a crane were delivering attacks with the motions of its body movements.

'That bastard switched his fighting style on me.' Kenpachi thought as he blocked the Idaina yūgo's attack' before Kenpachi could react the Idaina yūgo **flash stepped** behind him, several slashes were now seen on Kenpachi's left arm.

"Is that really all you got?" Kenpachi questioned with a smirk on his face.

"O no not at all, I was just distracting you from my true attack." The Idaina yūgo said as Kenpachi felt a wave of heat from above him, as he quickly looked up he saw a massive wave of red energy coming down from the sky.

"Well well well, I guess I should stop that o- Kenpachi said before he was cut off,as he was absorbed in the massive wave of energy. Smoke and debris covered the corridor, and all that was left was a large creator and the silhouette's of two warriors. The wind picked up the smoke and dust as it blew away. Kenpachi was standing upright.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark." He said sarcastically with an even wider grin.

"Well I'm glad you didn't die from that, that would have made this fight uneventful." The Idaina yūgo said as he to began to smirk. The Idana yūgo swung both swords around and begun a second wave of attacks. Kenpachi was blocking all the attacks until he was given a slight opportunity, and he spartan kicked the Idana yūgo in his chest. The Idana yūgo got up from being kicked over, wiped off the dust that was on his attire then looked Kenpachi straight into his eyes as he yelled

"You shouldn't have done that, now you fucked up because that was my thing!"The Idaina yūgo yelled and charged at Kenpachi as he began to violently swing his swords in multiple shaped X attacks.

"Oh boo hoo maggot I don't give a fuck!" Kenpachi yelled as he also charged at the Idaina yūgo and slashed downward making the Idaina yūgo gaurd in a x and the ground crack underneath him. They were both at a stalemate, until Kenpachi Spartan kicked the Idana yūgo again in the chest.

"Ok now your gonna- yelled the Idaina yūgo before he was suddenly cut off by being spartan kicked yet again but this time in the face. getting back up from off the ground, the Idana yūgo was very pissed.

"IM TIRED OF YOUR BULL SHIT! Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he swiftly brought down his left hand, and out forming from a black and blue flames came a white hollow mask in the form of a menacing skull with two thick vertical blue stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. The white part of his eyes turned black but his vilote eyes remained the same

"Looks like things just got interesting" Kenpachi said as he grinned. The eye patch covering his right eye fell off and floated away in a uplift of wind, as a burst of golden energy erupted from the ground beneath him causing cracks in the tile around them.

"LETS END THIS!" The Idaina yūgo yelled as he flared his Spiritual Pressure and his voice gained a demonic echo to it. Both opponents clashed swinging their swords swiftly cutting the air around them. The Idaina yūgo suddenly switched up his attacks and went for Kenpachi's legs. But as Kenpachi began to block the Idaina yūgo **flash stepped** into the sky behind Kenpachi and launched a huge **Getsuga Tenshō** from the tips of his blades. Kenpachi was just looking at the wave and just sighed.

"Is that it? Such a disappointment!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung his sword over his head in a diagonal arch sending a giant golden wave of energy of his own causing a giant explosion

"No I'm just getting started." The Idaina Yūgo said as he appeared behind him and aiming for the nape of Kenpachi's neck. His back was turned to the giant building towering over the soul society.

"Is that so well then looks like I'm gonna have some more fun then!" Kenpachi yelled as he spun around his **zanpackto** glowing gold as he swung upwards towards The Idaina yūgo.

"It seems so!**GETSUGA TENSHŌ**!" The Idaina Yūgo yelled as his voiced echo with the power of his hollow running strong threw him,as his blades glowed blue and black and released a violent amount of spirite energy from his swords. The blades clashed with each other the twin black and white swords and the one silver sword clashed, as a blue,black,and gold torrent of spirit energy spun around them and there wielders consuming every thing it came into contact with. As there clash became dead even in a dead lock the duo in the clash released as much power as possible with a ferice battle cry. The duo was so even in there dead lock that they sent each other flying well the Idaina yūgo went flying and Kenpacihi went into a giant crater in the ground.

The Idaina yūgo was sent flying into the top half of the building towering over the soul society compleatly taking the top half with him as he flew towards a forest. After many minutes of flying through the air he went through a couple of trees and then finally face planting into the ground making a creator.

"That...hurt." The Idaina yūgo said as he lifted his face off the ground with blood and peace's of his mask falling off his face as he looked down at ground. Slowly but surely he got to his feat. The Idaina yūgo was breathing heavily he then suddenly turned to his right and sent a wave of red and white spirit energy at the trees.

"Im suprisesd you managed to find me." The person from the trees said." But before I kill you tell me hollow how did you get into the Soul Society?" The Idaina yūgo hesitated then replied "Wait before I answer your question, why don't you come on out captain Soifon." The Idaina yugo did a aboutface and sent twin red energy waves at a random three that was cut down as the energy wave went threw it.

Then appear a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. Her hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wearing a traditional soul reaper captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard soul reaper captain's uniform,she was wearing the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the the stealth force, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard soul reaper sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white sock. It was captian of squad 2 Soifon.

"How the hell did you find me?" Soifon asked clearly irritated.

"I have great sense you can't hide any spirit energy from me." The Idaina yūgo said through his heavy breathing and was crouched over a bit.

"Well looks like I won't be able to use stealth to beat you." Soifon said as she pulled out her Zanpakto.

"It seems so." The Idaina yūgo Said as he stood up straight as blood and sweat dripped down his face and he was still breathing heavily.

"Your fight with Zaraki seems to have drained you." Soifon observed as the Idaina yūgo's breathing hasnt slowed down since he got up.

"Really what gave it away? My heavy breathing or my low spiritual pressure." The Idaina yūgo said as he cockily smirked.

"Now you don't have to be a smart ass about it." Soifon said as she furrowed her brow.

"Even like this I can still take." The Idaina yūgo said as he kept on his guard and fell to one knee and stuck the white blade in the ground as a trickle of ice went down the back side of the blade.

"Why do you say that?" Soifon growled lowly

"Be cause compared to Zaraki your nothing." The Idaina yūgo smirked at the venomous look he was getting from the commander and chief of the stealth force.

"Will see about that...**Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi**." Soifon growled lowly as Suzumebachi glowed in her right hand and incricled her right arm and her middle finger. When the emitted glow diedout, it revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soifon's middle finger. Soifon then **flash stepped** behind the Idaina yūgo and his eyes went wide as he turned his head to look back at the female assassin.

'_No time to dodge_!' The Idaina yūgo thought with urgence as Sofion stab her 'stinger' into the back of the Idaina yūgo's right shoulder. But instead of him crying out in pain as she thought he would his body started to crack and become ice.

"What is this." Sofion said as the ice started to encompasses her hand.

"**Yon no Mai Kuro Mirā**." Sofion heard the Idaina yūgo said as his whole body became ice and started to crack all over. Then Sofion heard ice forming she looked up and saw a mirror of black ice forming a few feet infront of her and a image of the Idaina yūgo in the mirror. Then the idaina yugo walked out of the mirror and fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"**Shunkō**!" Soifon yelled as her coat and sleeves blast of her leaving her in the commander uniform of the stealth force and blasted her hand out of the ice with a white unstable aura and dashed at the Idaina yūgo with her 'stinger'.Right before sofion hit her opponent the Idaina yūgo's left hand shot up and grabbed her hand with the stinger mere inches from his face. Then Sofion saw pieces of the Idaina yūgo's hollow mask started to form on the top left side of his face,next she heard him start to laugh with the hollow echo but with a female over lap on his voice as he laughed

"Is that it...I cant believe you made me come out against these weaklings...Takashi!"

* * *

**And done with the third chapter to my bleach fic I hope it has caught your eye and all that good stuff sorry if any thing seems rushed I've been having a hard time keeping up with school and my fics and since this is monthly its hard so but anyway here it is hope it was good enough for you and finally you get The Idaina Yūgo's name Takashi!so ya drop me a fav a follow and a review i would greatly appreciate it but for now**

**music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	4. Sode Comes Out To Play

**Mysterious Power**

Chapter 4: Sode Come's Out To Play

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique or things that have names**"

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

**Bleach is owned by every one who has rights**

* * *

_Too Much Sanity May Be Madness And The Maddest Of All, To See Life As It Is and Not As It Should Be._

_-Miguel de Cervantes_

_Soul Society 2:00 Am_

"**Shunkō**!" Soifon yelled as her coat and sleeves blast of her leaving her in the commander uniform of the stealth force and blasted her hand out of the ice with a white unstable aura and dashed at the Idaina yūgo with her 'stinger'.Right before sofion hit her opponent the Idaina yūgo's left hand shot up and grabbed her hand with the stinger mere inches from his face. Then Sofion saw pieces of the Idaina yūgo's hollow mask start to form on the top left side of his face,next she heard him start to laugh with the hollow echo but with a female over lap on his voice as he laughed

"**Is that it...I cant believe you made me come out against these weaklings...Takashi**!" The Idaina yūgo said as his hollow stated his name.

'What the hell Sode I didn't say we could switch!' Takashi yelled angrily at his hollow in his head.

"**Oh shut up you little bitch you were gonna die if i didn't step in**!" Sode yelled back at her master/land lord. While Sofion had the what the fuck look as she watched her opponent argue with him self.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" Sofion asked

"**Shut the hell up litte bitch and go coin after your _Lady Yoruichi~_**." Sode sang playfully as Sofion's face turned pink then her face became red full of rage making Sode smirk psychoticly.

"You seem confident you asshole!" Sofion raged at Sode/Takashi making there smirk widen and become a psychotic grin.

"**The reason I'm confident is because you don't stand a chance**!" Sode said with a confident psychotic grin.

"Why do you think that I'm not going to win Hollow, you talk alot of big talk but let's see what you can actually do!" Soifon yelled, then Sode crushed her right hand, and picked her up as Soifon cried out in agony as she was spun around above Sode/Takashi and threw her away. Soifon used an Ariel recovery by performing a backflip and hitting the ground slid back a few feet, with her right hand in her left hand as she switched her Zanpakto to her left arm in a glow of white light.

"Im not out yet." Sofion said as she looked up as she stood up and didn't see Sode/Takashi anywere, she then felt a sword go through her right shoulder. Soifon looked at the black blade coming out of her right shoulder with her blood driping off it as she heard Sode laughing like a maniac. Soifon looked back and saw Sode/Takashi swing the white sword in his right hand in a downward arch as ice formed from the tip of the blade. Sofion felt the black blade retract violently through her shoulder as she yelled out in agonizing she cringed as she felt a cool breeze go through her wounds. Ice had formed where the slashes were delivered to. Soifon quickly reacted and used the opputinty to jump forward, as the white blade slashed through her right shoulder as she jumped forward while ice formed around her shoulder as rolled forward and landed on her stomach.

"**Is that all you got comander in chief of the stealth force**." Sode taunted as she rested the white blade on her right shoulder as Soifon tried to get up with one arm. Takashi/Sode slowly began to walk over.

"**You've disappointed me captain of the stealth force, I assumed that you stealth people have some cool weapon or strategy to stop situations like this from people like me who are about to kill you**." Sode said as she was have way to Soifon.

"You talk to much" Soifon said as she looked back at Sode/Takashi, Soifon then suddenly flashed stepped directly underneath Sode/Takashi in a crouched position as she pierced the right side of his chest and a white butterfly mark appeared were Soifon had pierced Sode.

"You got to careless." Soifon said as Sode/Takashi's blood dripped down her left arm.

"**You got to close**." Sode retorted as she kneed Soifon in the chin sending her up while Sode ran her through the stomach with the black blade in her left hand.

"**I know about your Zanpakto's power you need to hit this butterfly mark twice for it to kill me but I won't let that happen**." Sode said as she held Sofion in the air with the blade throuh her stomach.

"I still have my ace in the hole." Soifon said as a small quanity of blood spurred from her wounds all over the ground making her move her right arm over her stomach to try to stop the bleeding.

"**Is it your banaki? I would like to see that before you bleed out and die.**" Sode said in curiosity as more of the her hollow mask started to cover the left side of Takashi's face.

"Yes but I have a secret, I only show this to the people I plan on killing with extreme force." Sofion said as she channeled her reiatsu.

"**I feel so 'honored'**." Sode said very sarcasticly as she narrowed her eyes and got ready for Soifon's Bankai.

"You'll see then you'll die...**Bankai Jakuhō Raikōben!**" Sofoin yelled activating her bankai,a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Sofoin's left arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the left side of her face.

"**Well I didn't expect to see that**." Sode smikred.

"Just shut up and explode." Sofion said coldly as she pointed the missile launcher at Sode. Sode/Takashi stood and waited as the missile was launched at them. The missile was mere inches from his face, as they stood there with a twisted smirk on their face. There was a large explosion that destroyed most of the surrounding forest around them. Soifon was sent flying back by the mere force of the explosion from her bankai. The captain of squad 2 stood sapped of breath and drained of spiritual energy as she reclaimed her footing back on the ground below. Sofion felt something tap her right shoulder.

"**I think you missed**." Sode whispered with playful maliciousness into her right ear, hovering over her, enveloping his shadow upon her miniscule form. Soifon had wide eyes as she came to the realization that this might be her last breath. Sode/Takashi raised his white sword ready to cut her down.

* * *

Yo i hoped you like this chapter send me a review fav and follow also if you got my little reference tell me in the review or a pm so ya Ultimate penguin out


End file.
